At present, more and more mobile terminals are tending to be designed integrated with batteries, that is, the battery is undetachable; once the mobile terminal falls into water, or has an abnormal temperature, a crash fault, an internal circuit short or other emergencies, it is impossible to realize a fast power interruption to minimize the damage to the mobile terminal; even if the battery is detachable, battery cannot be removed rapidly in emergencies and unrecoverable damages will be caused.
To realize a fast power interruption on a mobile terminal, a patent application entitled “A method and an apparatus for protecting a mobile terminal” which is published on 1, May, 2013 and of which the publication patent number is CN103077360A proposes a method for fast power interruption, including: detecting humidity of the mobile terminal through a humidity sensor, powering off the mobile terminal when the humidity detected by the humidity sensor reaches a threshold. However, this method only monitors the humidity of the mobile terminal, without monitoring temperature and other emergencies such as abnormal internal circuit; moreover, this method powers off the mobile terminal by software; once the occurrence of crash fault or abnormal internal circuit leads to incapability of poweroff, fast power interruption cannot be implemented eventually to protect the mobile terminal.